(a) Field
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one among flat panel displays (“FPD”) which are most widely used. The LCD includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer for rearranging the orientation of liquid crystal material in the liquid crystal layer, and thereby controlling amount of light passing through the liquid crystal display to display an image.
A LCD may have a structure in which each of the electric field generating electrodes is disposed in a respective one of the two display panels. For instance, one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “thin film display panel”) includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors which are arranged in matrix shape, and the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode display panel”) includes color filters of red, green and blue and a common electrode covering the entire surface thereof.
However, when the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed in different display panels, correctly aligning the pixel electrodes and the color filters with each other may be difficult, which may cause an alignment error. To solve this problem, a color filter on array (“COA”) structure may be used in which the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed in the same display panel.
Also, when a light blocking member is disposed in the common electrode display panel, considering an error margin of assembling the thin film transistor display panel and the common electrode display panel with each other, the light blocking member such as a black matrix may be disposed to have some surplus area. However, such surplus area of the black matrix reduces the aperture ratio of the display device. Therefore, to avoid reduction of the aperture ratio, the black matrix may alternatively be disposed in the thin film transistor display panel in which the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed.